


Dancing

by justbygrace



Series: As It Should Be [31]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, POV First Person, POV Outsider, Unknown Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 15:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13251294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justbygrace/pseuds/justbygrace
Summary: That which was lost is now found! Another old fic I just recently unearthed!Eight x Rose. Outsider POV.





	Dancing

Whoever said dancing in the rain is romantic was clearly delusional or, at the very least, they were people with no significant others who preferred the warmth of a chair and a good pipe and would not be caught in a rainstorm for any reason, let alone staying out in one long enough to twirl someone around on a whim. That sort of thing is likely to leave you with wet feet that ends in a cough and you in bed for a week. However, what do I know? I'm just an old shopkeeper with a penchant for dry slippers, a good glass of whiskey, and too much gossip. Anyway, something happened tonight that changed my mind. 

I was closing up shop, puttering around doing last minute thing, not eager to brave the downpour when I saw them - that daft pair who had nothing better to do on a Saturday night but twirl in the pouring rain. They were a sight too, you'd better believe, soaked practically clean through, and I dismissed them right off as crazy folk. But there was something about the way he was holding the girl that made me stop, lean on my broom for a bit, and watch them. He was dressed in some absurd fashion, looked like he'd step right out of a magazine from my grandfather's day, proper velvet suit and cravat and curls the likes of which I haven't seen in ages. Now the woman, she was something else. She was a young thing, fresh-faced but with a certain air like she'd done and seen things she had no cause to at her age and a smile that got me all interested. I could see right off why the bloke had his eye on her. I'd be temped to go dance in the rain for someone like her myself and here I am almost seventy.

It was more than just the look of them that made me stop and I wasn't the only one stopping. Plenty of people paused to watch and those two never even batted an eye. I don't think they even noticed. There was something about the way they held each other, a tenderness that caused a crotchety old soul like myself to wipe a tear and think of Annie and days gone by. He, there's no other word for it, he cradled her like she was precious, like he couldn't bear to not be touching her, like she was all that stood between him and the gates of hell themselves. And her? Blimey she stared at him like God himself was making himself human just for her. I'd never seen anything like it and I've been around a time or two.

How long they danced I couldn't say. After a bit it got too much to watch them. They weren't being inappropriate, mind, but there was something oddly intimate about their dance and touch and look - you couldn't help feeling like you were seeing something better off done behind closed doors. It was hard to look away - something that pure doesn't always visit every day, and when you see it, well, you just want to treasure it. I finally made myself finish cleaning and when I locked up they were gone. I walked home with a lighter step, enjoying the rain just that tiny bit more thanks to them. And maybe they'll be back and maybe they won't. Either way I'm glad to know they exist somewhere out there; most likely dancing among the stars.


End file.
